Grim Reaper (Darkheart)
The Grim Reaper is an Emblem Darkheart fought in the Port Royal campaign of "Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams". It is a skeletal Aztec warrior fueled by the lost souls of several of the slain Black Pearl pirates, most notably that of the Bo'sun, and a piece of the cursed Aztec gold, all woven together by General Grievous to serve as an open threat for Jack Sparrow and the Highwind Crew to battle with for Port Royal's safety. Story An Empire of Dreams Appearance The Grim Reaper is a vaguely humanoid Heartless with an emaciated, legless, white-skinned appearance. Its eyes are yellow and glowing and are surrounded by black rings. Its head somewhat resembles a human skull, and sports a wide crest on its head that resembles a headdress. Two black, angular, curled horns are present on either side of its head. It appears to have a very long neck, and it wears a tan and white garment that covers its neck and shoulders. The Darkheart emblem is on the front of this garment. Its lower body is covered by a short, tan and white skirt with dark blue bandages wrapped around it. The Grim Reaper also wears dark blue gauntlets decorated by jagged, yellow and grey lines. It carries a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end. It often holds the weapon with one finger through a hole in the smaller blade, swinging it like a pendulum. When under the influence of the cursed gold, the Grim Reaper takes on a wilder, rotted appearance, with its ribs more clearly exposed and its clothing tattered. Its skin becomes a light shade of pink and its clothing becomes predominantly periwinkle and tan. The crest on its head gains a heart-shaped hole in it and its pendulum blades become larger. Three small, ghostly skulls the same color as the Grim Reaper's skin fly around it, each sporting glowing yellow eyes and Darkheart emblems on their foreheads. Attack Patterns * Scythe Swing: Wide swing with its scythe. * Teleport: Warps around the arena in a gust of wind to avoid damage. * Fire Swing: While undead, its scythe swing now shoots blue fireballs. * Tornado: Twirls its scythe overhead, creating a damaging tornado that sucks in nearby coins. * Ghoul Pound: Separates into three large ghouls that stomp around the field before delivering one big strike to the ground. In its normal form, the Grim Reaper is quite weak. Its only two attacks are swinging its scythe and teleporting to avoid damage. Under the Aztec curse, however, its power grows. The Grim Reaper is first fought on the Black Pearl. This is a simple fight, as it doesn't attack much and by now Mickey should be at a high level. Simply use a combo attack, followed by a Drive form and the battle will end without much difficulty. The second battle is harder as the Grim Reaper can absorb the cursed Aztec Gold and become invincible. Be forewarned, that the Grim Reaper has a tendency of constantly taking the coins for its own. Use the Reaction Commands "Hinder" and "Loot Launch" to stop it, and "Return" to return the treasure to the chest—each command will restore as many coins as Mickey has collected. Making use of the Draw ability is also recommended (Follow the Wind, Draw Ring, etc) to increase the range for collecting the medallions. To nullify its magic, it is best to use Thunder or Fire, which can set the Grim Reaper ablaze. To keep it still, it is best to use Blizzard and it also requires less MP. It is a good idea to have Donald and Jack Sparrow in the party. Jack's bombs can also ignite the Grim Reaper and can cause it to run wildly, dropping gold wherever it goes. Donald's magic can also cause the Grim Reaper to drop gold. Be sure to equip Donald with the MP Rage ability, so any damage he takes from the Grim Reaper's attacks cause him to regain MP. When all of the gold is returned to the chest the Grim Reaper will be vulnerable. It also has an attack that it automatically empties the entire chest and transforms into a giant. It stomps around the field before delivering one strike to the ground and reverting to normal size. At this point, it'll be a little longer to nullify its invincibility as Mickey needs to strip it of all the coins. To do this, just use magic attacks. If Mickey runs out of MP, begin using physical attacks on the Grim Reaper to cause it to drop MP orbs. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Warriors Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead characters Category:Darkhearts Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Pirates Category:Scythemen